


猎人采访指南

by lyreann



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4927522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyreann/pseuds/lyreann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raleigh在面对镜头采访时表现很糟糕。<br/>甜饼！无补刀！</p>
            </blockquote>





	猎人采访指南

“就像往常一样？”

“就像往常一样，我来说话，你只要微笑就行了。”Yancy说，避免你再头脑发热说出什么过激的话来给我们惹来麻烦。

“为什么我们非得到那些傻里傻气的镜头前回答一些傻里傻气的问题？”Raleigh一脸不耐烦，“那些老头子来做不就好了吗。”

“尊重，Raleigh。”Yancy无奈地说，“毕竟你才是民众心目中直观的英雄。”

“我不是英雄，”Raleigh带着一种可以说是凶神恶煞的表情扯下自己的T恤，“……我是打怪兽职业人士。”

“在当下的世界，打怪兽职业人士就是英雄。”Yancy冷酷地总结道，“别耍小孩子脾气了。”

 

Yancy觉得也不能完全怪他弟弟，有时候那些记者让他都觉得头疼。

有一次他们在马尼拉同澳洲的五代机甲强袭者尤里卡合力解决了一只怪兽。这被世界各国视为国际通力合作战胜怪兽的转折点，媒体报道铺天盖地。尤里卡的驾驶着Hansen先生是一位成熟稳重的战士，于是Pentecost将军只特别关照了Becket兄弟这边。“言行要像战士，同你们的身份相符。”将军说。将军用眼神代替没说出来的意思是，小子们，再说错话你们就死定了。

于是兄弟俩带着人畜无害的亲民式英雄的完美笑容出现在镜头前（Yancy觉得他真的能听到年幼的Becket心里如何如何讨厌这么多人对着他们看觉得他们简直就像傻瓜的碎碎念）。

多说无益，点到为止。于是他既不失礼貌又风趣机智地回应着记者们的提问，并时不时捏一捏身旁脸上固定着过于灿烂笑容一言不发的Raleigh。天哪，Raleigh，放松点好吗。如果一切顺利的话，Raleigh只要一直微笑，他就能在某个记者开始注意到他的兄弟的笑容是多么古怪而他本人又是多么的沉默少语之前，在记者们直截了当地寻求“年轻的Becket先生”的看法之前，把这一切赶快结束掉。

但是将军不知道的是，有的记者实在是太不上道了。

渐渐的Yancy明白这帮记者并不打算把他们作为英雄来报道。也许是因为在这场看起来毫无胜算的种族较量中人类似乎开始占了上风，公共媒体对于英雄的需求也不再像以前那样急迫。一个记者不停地追问他关于强袭者尤里卡的问题。尤里卡真的像官方表示的那样强大吗？五代机是不是从性能上的确可以全面超越过去的机甲？“我想这个问题你应该去问科研部门，我们只负责战斗。”——饶了他们吧，他们什么也不知道，他们真的只是打怪兽职业人士——然后终于到了那个踩中小狮子尾巴的问题——或者是踩中了小金毛狗的问题，总之那个问题踩中了Yancy假想中Raleigh的尾巴。

“美国，”记者问，“是不是也有必要制造五代机来代替流浪者呢？面对逐步进化的怪兽，流浪者还能胜任吗？”

Yancy看到他弟弟脸上原本固定住的笑容迅速一沉。的确，他们兄弟俩对于尤里卡各方面出色的性能的确赞叹不已，但是他们已经有流浪者了。兄弟俩觉得流浪者也够好了。流浪者是他们共同的挚爱，危险流浪者的名字甚至是Raleigh自己赋予它的。Raleigh不能容忍有人产生哪怕一丁点对于流浪者的质疑，他会炸毛。

“流浪者——”Yancy盯着Raleigh，赶在他开口给他们再一次惹出麻烦之前赶紧说，“在我们的驾驶过程中一直表现出色。怪兽一直在进化，但是我们也从没有失败过，我想那很能说明问题了。”

“Becket先生，”那该死的记者说——

“您的意思是即使澳洲已经开发出五代机甲，也并不见得就比美国的三代机出色？”

Yancy几乎能想象出将军坐在办公室前看着电视机掐断手里的笔的画面。连Yancy内心都忍不住开始咆哮。天哪，现在世界已经够乱了没必要再制造内部国际争端了好吗！

“记者先生，”他保持着完美的微笑说，“我只是说流浪者很优秀而已，没有其他任何言外之意。不论是我们，还是尤里卡的驾驶着，我们都是同怪兽搏斗的战士。这是事关整个人类存亡的问题，不是打怪兽比拼也不是军备竞赛，请你明确。”

“Yancy你简直是个天才！”回到基地Raleigh兴奋地大呼小叫，手臂夸张地摇摆着，“你看到那个记者脸上的表情了吗？Becket兄弟对公共媒体，完胜！耶！”

Yancy“哼”了一声，心里暗爽。“没了我你要怎么办。”

“Yancy~”Raleigh亲昵地环住他的脖子，“没了你我要怎么办~”

Yancy拍了拍肩膀上那只爪子。“没大没小的家伙，”他嘀咕着，“小心我操你。”

Raleigh大笑，“你真有可能那么做。”

在Raleigh看不到的角度，Yancy嘴角也勾起一个笑容。

Raleigh的笑容就像小时候记忆里一样甜甜软软的，他凑近Yancy的耳旁：“尽管来。”

 

=FIN=


End file.
